The use of electronic device is a useful tool for work, personal, and entertainment uses. Despite the proliferation of electronic devices, there still remains various limitations for delivering power to electronic device.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.